This application is directed to an apparatus and method/process for removing sediment from a body of water such as a stream, river, delta, shoreline (seashore or lakeshore).
It is often desirable to remove sand and sediment from rivers, creeks, and the like. Run-off from adjacent land results in increased sediment, sand, and other debris collecting in the waterway. Heretofore, there has not been an effective, economical solution to this problem. Accordingly, a need exists that is effective, inexpensive, easy to set up, and capable of adapting to the body of water without unduly disturbing the environment.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved apparatus and method for removing sediment from a body of water which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others and provides a simple, economical structure that is effective in filtering and removing material.
According to the present invention, the sediment removing apparatus includes a first surface disposed adjacent the bottom of the body of water and oriented so that a portion extends upwardly from the bottom and terminates in a trailing surface that extends toward the bottom at a steeper slope than the first surface. A cavity in the apparatus communicates with the trailing surface to receive the water and sediment mixture therein and a filtering assembly communicates with the cavity to separate the sediment from the water.
According to another aspect of the invention, a prefiltering member may be disposed over the opening to the cavity to prevent large size materials from entering the cavity.
According to another aspect of the invention, the filtering assembly is disposed outside of and adjacent to the waterway in a suitable position for sediment collection and disposal.
Still another aspect of the invention resides in the ability to easily modify the sediment removing apparatus to control the type of material removed from the water.
According to a preferred method of removing sediment, the collector apparatus is positioned in the water so that the trailing surface reduces the velocity of the water and sediment mixture passing thereover. The water and sediment mixture is transferred from the trailing surface to a filter assembly and the filtered water is reintroduced from the filter assembly to the body of water.
According to another step in the process, the collector apparatus is fastened to a bottom surface of the waterway.
A principal advantage of the invention resides in the provision of an effective, economical structure that removes sediment from bodies of water.
Yet another advantage of the invention is the limited disturbance to the environment.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.